Elsword
by Erosword
Summary: This is my take on the storyline for Elsword. This is just the short version that I thought up since I might go well over 60k if I take too long. -This is for creative writing purposes only. Please review and comment. Thank you.- Thank you for your reviews. For now, I will try to practice and get better at the basics.
1. Chapter 1: Devour

This story is a work of fiction for creative writing purposes only.

This story is not made for personal enjoyment or wish fulfilment and may not be appropriate for

 **I was told by my friends to kill off Elsword because they hate having males in their games.**

* * *

Once upon a time, on a snowy day in December a child was born that was prophesized to be great and powerful. In a cabin on the outskirts of a village lived a couple who had a young girl and soon another child. In a candle lit room, muffled screams of pain were coming from a young woman lying on a bed stuffed with straw. Her husband was holding her hand while their daughter was on the opposite side of the bed looking at her mother in awe. The midwife was busy shoving her hand into her orifice.

"You are almost there, dear, you can do it."

"Listen to your husband, your child is almost out."

The young woman was not happy with their words of reassurance for she had been in labor for 12 hours. She had been tearing up throughout this entire process and her daughter had been wiping the tears from her eyes.

The three year old girl wasn't sure what was going on or what they were doing, but all she knew was that her parents were in the process of babymaking.

"When's the baby coming out?"

The mother breathing heavily looked at the girl and replied, "Not yet, soon, soon you will have someone to play with. So please be patient for me, alright?"

The little girl nodded silently as her mother continued to strain herself. At the time they were talking, the midwife stared intensely at the woman's orifice and a mound flesh poked through the opening.

"It's almost out, your child is almost out! Quickly, get a tub a water and fast. Little miss, can you go help your father?"

The young girl nodded silently and ran after her father. The midwife began to mumble to herself and the young woman wasn't sure what she was doing. The midwife stood up and prepared her tools and reassured the mother that her part will soon be over. She moved back to where she sat before with her tools, and moments later the girl and her father came back with the tub of water. As the midwife performed the necessary tasks to delivering the baby, the little girl sat down beside her and stared at the bloody orifice. The girl had a look of fear on her face as the placenta came out. It was attached to her sibling and she cried out and flailed about as she tried to stand up. Her father urged her to go to his side and she did. The midwife chuckled to herself as she washed the bloody infant in the tub of water. She snipped the umbilical cord after tying it up at one end.

"May I see my baby?"

"Why, yes you can, my dear."

"It's a boy, darling, it's a boy."

"He's a beautiful baby, our beautiful baby."

The father picked up the little girl and sat her on the side of the bed and said, "This is your baby brother, why don't you say hi to him?"

"Hi," said the girl as she carefully touched the baby's hand.

"My job is done here, take care and raise that boy properly. We can't have the boy cause us trouble you know."

"I'll show you the way out then. Stay here with your mother and baby brother while I help her pack up and leave, okay?"

"Okay."

The day had come to an end and the two were merrier than ever over their newborn son. The father had tucked in their little girl and she quickly fell asleep since it was way past her bedtime. As the father closed the door, he turned back to his room and into the cradle they had made for their newborn child. There the baby laid on a mattress stuffed in straw. He smiled to himself and crawled into bed beside his lover. He kissed her affectionately drifted into his own world as he embraced her.

* * *

A stag trotted through the snowy forest stopping a short distance from a cabin. Grunting and panting as it silently watched in the darkness. Its head shook violently as bloody drops flicked off its fur and onto the snow. There was a mad look in its eyes and something was not right.

* * *

"plshckbleh"

All of a sudden, the sound of glass echoed in the couple's room. The husband got out of bed quickly and lit a candle and looked all over the room. His wife, prompting herself upwards stared at the ugly disfigured being in front of them. It stood on two legs and had the antlers of a stag. It's body was covered in blood and its eyes moved wildly. It shrieked a deafening cry and moved closer to the husband, moving its disfigured hand toward his face.

"Back off, you fiend! Leave us be or die at my sword!"

"Waaa!" went the baby in the cradle.

The beast looked over its shoulder and turned to the baby in the cradle. It stretched out its arm and poked the baby.

"Get away from my son, you inbred beast!"

The father stabbed his damascus sword into the thorax of the stag man and twisted his sword. The beast wailed in anger and swiped at the man, knocking him down. The beast cried sharply and charged at the man. The two began to fight violently and the room shook. His wife ran towards their son in the cradle, but fell short as her husband was shoved onto her. The beast looked at the two and rammed into them with his antlers. The man shoved his wife out the way and tried to dodge out of the way, only to have his arm impaled by the antlers. The stag man shook the man off and approached the baby. It caressed the cheek of the infant and looked down at it with anticipation. It picked up the baby in its bloody arms and leaped out the window into the forest.

* * *

"plshckbleh"

The crack startled the little girl in the next room over. The sound of cracking glass woke her from her slumber. Tired and scared, she wobbled to her parents' room and what she saw was a figure running into a forest and her father covered in blood.

"Father, what happened, why are you hurt?"

"Sweetheart, go with your mother and get help."

"We can't leave you here, we just can't."

"It's alright, just go with your mother, she needs your help."

With a sad nod, she agrees to the request and they leave to get help as her father laid in a puddle of his own blood.

After they went to get help, the village sent a search party for their son and the stag man. They asked for assistance from other villages in hopes of finding a doctor for the young man, but it was too late for they had to amputate his arm.

 **No one found the baby or the "Wendigo"**


	2. Chapter 2: Regret

Sorry if I am not updating as much as I should. I am using this story as a means to improving my creative writing skills.

This next part is to illustrate why the siblings have no parents in the current game.

* * *

 _ **Dear mother,**_

 _ **I am fine living by myself in Velder. After traveling throughout the world in my quest for power in the past three years, I have met the knight who served the king alongside my father. He has taken me under his mentor ship as his only pupil. Everyday has been a challenge, but I won't give up. I left home after training with father for years in order to improve and hone my skills as a swordsman. I pray that one day I will be able to stand above the rest and make you proud.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Elesis**_

* * *

 _ **Dear Elesis,**_

 _ **We are happy to hear that you are well. Your father has been struggling to find work now that he lost his arm. People are seeing him differently in the past few months, some think of him as a burden on the village. It may be hard right now, but we'll get through this together.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Your mother**_

* * *

 _ **Dear mother,**_

 _ **I have read your letter and I wish you the best of luck. It's spring right now, and I am currently a cadet under the tutelage of my father's companion. Life has been rather pleasant in Velder. The food is heavenly, and the hard cider is delicious. I have become friends with the citizens and a regular at the local blacksmith. I am training from dawn till dusk, coming back to my room with aches and sores on a daily basis. My mentor said that he never saw someone try so hard without giving up at least once and he's right. All the other cadets are the children of nobles under the tutelage of famous heroes and other aristocrats. Many of them do not have the convictions to follow through with training. I know because some of the few that do complete their training are my companions. And with these companions, I will be participating in a campaign to liberate a part of the countryside from bandits and their ilk. If this campaign is successful and I can prove my worth, I may be able to be someone important in this nation.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Elesis**_

* * *

 _ **Dear mother,**_

 _ **I am well and doing my best for the nation. My mentor is very proud of me when I came back from my first campaign. Because of my efforts I have been paid 10 ED. I am sending it back to you, hoping that it may help you. If everything goes well from now on, the next time I write to you, I will be a captain of my squad.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Elesis**_

* * *

 _ **Dear Elesis,**_

 _ **It is great to hear that you have been so successful in Velder. Your father and I are very happy for you. This summer, I have asked Lowe for a favor and requested that he would arrange for your father to be an instructor for the El Search party. Of course, I have to return the favor to Lowe soon, and I hope things will finally be back to normal. I hope you can come home and visit.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Your mother**_

 _ **P.S: The 10 ED helped, thank you.**_

* * *

 _ **Dear mother,**_

 _ **Thank you for telling me about your situation. I hope father gets used to his new job. It's fall, and I am currently training the new cadets for the kingdom under the orders of the instructors. It seems that some of them have heard of me when I was a travelling swordsman, and now everyone around me knows that I was called the "Red-Haired Knight". I occasionally get the snarky remarks from my fellow knights, but my companions have been by myself if anything were to happen. My mentor has been away for awhile because his wife had given birth. I am going to see their newborn daughter the next time I have time off.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Elesis**_

* * *

 _ **Dear mother,**_

 _ **The baby was so adorable and always stared at me! His wife treated me as if I was her own daughter and asked if I would be her older sister if anything were to happen to them. I happily agreed to her request and I have been frequently visiting their family. My mentor said that I no longer need him, but I was always welcome to visit them. Now that I am no longer a cadet, I am frequently going out on campaigns and conquests under the Velder flag. The most recent campaign was to liberate the seaports from the monsters that plague our kingdom. I slayed the pathetic barbarians that shacked up on the beaches with my comrades. Before the day was over, our faces were caked in blood, and our swords, red like rust. When we marched back to Velder, I was amazed to see how people reacted. They didn't call it liberation, they called it slaughter, murder, and genocide. Our general said to pay them no heed for they had been mingling with those barbarians and monsters for way too long. When we returned, we were hailed as liberators by the aristocrats and the king himself. We felt empowered, we felt loved, we felt like we were needed, we felt as though this was correct, and we were righteous. I may not be able to write to you for awhile now since I will be busy guarding a fort in the winter.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Elesis**_

* * *

 _ **Dear Elesis,**_

 _ **Something is not right with your father. Even though I have helped your father get a job as an instructor, he has been very silent recently. The village folk have been quite vocal in their displeasure in keeping a handicapped man in their village. The chief is doing everything he can to help us and I will repay him for his help. I am not sure what will happen in the near future. Please, come back and visit. Your father misses you dearly.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Your mother**_

* * *

 _ **Dear Elesis,**_

 _ **Your father has been up every night, trying to drown himself in alcohol with some of his friends in the village. I wake up in the morning and I see him passed out on the floor of our cabin. He has been trying to drink away his pains and sorrow. He has not been happy with his job as an instructor because the recruits and many of the senior members of the El Search Party look at him with disdain. Most of the time, they simply ignore him entirely. The people in the village are always talking behind his back. Even the Adam, the former alchemist who lives in our village, is treated as an outcast for socializing with your father. Our situation is looking very dark right now. We know you are busy, but please reply. It means so much to your father and he wants to know if you are alright.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Your mother**_

* * *

 _ **Dear Elesis,**_

 _ **It is sad for me to tell you this, but your father has been very sad recently. You have not replied since winter and it's summer now. I want you to come home immediately. I am afraid that your father may kill himself.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Your mother**_

* * *

 _ **Dear Elesis,**_

 _ **If you ever get this letter, please come home. Your father has killed himself.**_

* * *

 _ **Dear Elesis,**_

 _ **This is Adams. After your father had died and you stopped replying to the letters, I have taken it upon myself to tell you the truth. In the past few years you were gone, the situation in the village deteriorated. The people of the village, mainly the men, looked down on your father for losing his arm. To them, he is nothing, but a burden and they have made it clear that they do not want your family to hold their village back for they have no use for dependents. Although, this changed the next day, when your mother went to see these men. You see, up to the death of your father, I have realized that your mother had been selling herself to these men in order to help your father. Even those favors she mentioned. She had no other way because the men looked down on her and did not allow her to work. Miss Ann tried to offer her a job, but the men protested and was against having another woman get into business. And so, the offer was reluctantly retracted. The reason why I am writing to you is because something has happened since your father has died. Your mother believes she has lost everything, her newborn son, her husband, and now you. The lack of replies may have indicated that you are either dead, or no longer interested in your parents. And so, I wish to tell you, that your mother is dead. After having to prostitute herself in order to keep your family together, only to see it fall apart, she killed herself by setting the cabin on fire late at night. We found her body burned to a crisp beside a cradle in their bedroom. I wish for you to come back to Ruben immediately so I can give you their will.**_

 _ **Yours truly,**_

 _ **Adams**_

 _ **Former Alchemist**_

 _ **Soon to be evicted from Ruben under their orders.**_

* * *

When she arrived to see a burned down cabin, Adams was no longer in the village and the will had fallen into Chief Hagus' hands.


End file.
